Naruto in Oz
by xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx
Summary: sasunaru What would happen if the world of Naruto and the world of Oz collided? Well, probably nothing like this, but i suggest reading it anyways.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Okay, this was a challenge someone posted on as i am currently unable to go to that site i will have to post it here, that and any future lemons (yes there will be lemons) will probably be in TONFA. don't konw it, look it up, i don't have the link handy nor am i that nice. sorry XD This story may be rather slow on the updates, i have to rewatch Wiz od Oz every once in a while to recall what happened where. XDD Anyways there is OOCness and pretty much crack. I don't expect a hit out of this, but i did take the challenge, simply not putting it up was killing me : -)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, i am not that lucky -le sigh-

**Warning**: Yaoi, lots of blasphemy for all Oz lovers, and overall crappiness. Enjoy!

Also i am pretty sure this hasn't been beta's or spell checked, so be prepared for some sevrely rough writing. I'll fix it when i get the time.

* * *

Naruto in Oz! ch1

* * *

Naruto walked beside his teammates as they made their way toward their newest mission, they were supposed to meet shinobi from Earth Country at a abandoned Inn and collect a message from Hidden Village of the Rock's Kage to their own Hokage. Naruto had begged and pleaded from abetter mission, but thanks to a prank involving Tsunade's sake supply and a small dose of a hallucinogenic, they refused. Thankfully for Naruto this mission would be over soon so he could go home with Sasuke. The two boys had just started dating and were still slightly shy about it all, though Sasuke would deny that up and down. Naruto slowed his pace so he could fall into step with the Uchiha and left Kakashi and Sakura to their discussion on Chakra use and control in circumstances of high stress. Sasuke noticed and moved closer to Naruto so their elbows brushed as they walked. He didn't really have anything to talk to Sasuke about so he decided just to silently walk with him and enjoy the contact, ever since they had gotten together the fighting had lessened...not stopped, just lessened. 

The walk seemed to talk forever, and Naruto's screaming feet were telling him it had, though the sun's position in the sky didn't show any large lapse. Of course that just made the blonde believe that the sun had decided it was tired of moving for the day and was simply going to hang for a while. Finally, just as Naruto was sure the sun would never move again they reached the meeting place. However instead of the shinobi they had been told to meet there was a single ninja...and he didn't look very friendly.

"Who are you?"

"You don't need to know that."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto who caught it and nodded, apparently this had been a set up, four other ninja's came slowly stepping from the woods and all of team seven got into fighting stances. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto drew their kunai and Kakashi spoke, pulling up his mask.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Does there need to be one? Maybe the hidden Rock village is growing tired of the power The Leaf holds. You leaf ninja's are to cocky. Its about time someone dropped you from your high horse."

"Jealousy?"

"Call it what you will, the words of the dead amount to nothing."

Naruto tensed as the ninja all attacked, Sasuke of course dodged the aimed blow and dealt one to the back of the ninja's neck, the ninja's face hit into the ground with a sickening crunch. Kakashi dealt with the one who had attacked him with the same ease, giving him a hard uppercut hitting him between the ribs and dropping him to the floor. Naruto dodged as well but was as nimble as Sasuke and was caught with a knee to his stomach before falling. He didn't stay down long however as the ninja Sakura kicked reeled backwards and he was almost stepped on. He got up and kicked the shinboi sending him smacking into a nearby tree where he slumped unconscious while Sakura gave a hell of a right hook to the remaining ninja. Again their attention turned to the one who had spoken. While they had been busy he seemed to have done some sort of jitsu. He stood smirking with his hands in the Bear seal.

"Hm. Lets see how some of the leafs renowned ninja's deal with this!"

He held his hands out and performed the Dog seal before he shouted.

"Whirlwind of Furry Technique!"

Kakashi grabbed Sakura and shouted as they raced for the nearest door, one leading to the storage room of the Inn. The wind around them picked up at a alarming pace as Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Hurry Dobe!"

"Don't call me that teme!"

The boys followed behind their teacher. It was painfully obvious the man had summoned a tornado, they had to get to shelter. After shutting the door behind them Sasuke looked to Kakashi, glaring.

"Why didn't you copy it! Or counter attack!"

"Because tornados freak me out."

Both boys allowed a moment of stunned disbelief at their obvious incredibly insane teacher before the room shook.

"Ahhh!"

Sakura was jarred off her feet and toppled over, Kakashi ducked down and recommended they do the same, but before they could Naruto was lifted from his feet and Sasuke who still had his hand, was jerked after him. They hit into the wall hard and Naruto hit his head, falling into Sasuke and cursing his throbbing forehead. He was disoriented for a moment but clung to Sasuke, if he died he was damn sure taking the other boy with him! The building they were in shook and Naruto was almost positive they were lifted from the ground, the window opposite them shattered and glass flew everywhere. Sasuke cursed and grabbed at a blanket nearby, covering himself and Naruto they waited until they felt the floating sensation leave them with a loud crash. They were thrown from their huddled mass to land hard and tangled.

"Oof"  
"Idiot get your foot out of my face!"

"Like I could help it jerk!"

"Whatever. You okay?"

Naruto took a moment to notice if anything was missing or broken before pulling away from Sasuke and nodding.

"I hit my head but its okay."

"It would be, with a head as thick as yours."

"...Hey! Jerk, good to see your feeling fine."

Sasuke smirked and helped Naruto up, the two looked around the small room and noticed their teacher and third teammate were missing! Thinking they were thrown from the window when it broke they turned and hurried from the shed, however once Sasuke flung open the door the two boys looked out, stunned. Instead of the somewhat barren meeting between the country of earth and the country of fire, there was a bright green landscape. Complete with rolling green hills and flowers the size of Sasuke's ego, they unconsciously grabbed each others hands and slowly ventured out. The sun was high and brightly shining in a impossibly blue sky (though, in Sasuke's opinion, not as blue as Naruto's eyes)and birds, butterfly's and dragonfly's flew merrily through the fresh air and a large spiral design decorated the floor.

Naruto closed his hanging jaw and looked over to Sasuke who looked unimpressed as ever, though Naruto knew he was in awe as well.

"I don't think were in Fire Country anymore, Sasuke."

The raven haired boy looked over at him blankly before smirking, "No kidding Dobe."

**TBC!**

R&R please and spanks! Ja ne! ( and no, R&R didn't mean do take a nap after reading this then hop into a bubble bath. I need reviews! XD It feeds my ego-monster )


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, i am not that lucky -le sigh-

**Warning**: Yaoi, lots of blasphemy for all Oz lovers, and overall crappiness. Enjoy!

**A/N**: Thanks for your reviews! Here is chapter 2!

* * *

**Naruto in Oz! ch2**

* * *

As they ventured further, both boys noticed small buildings surrounding the spiral which led off passed the bushes. 

"Wow...small..."

Sasuke smirked at his boyfriends remark, it wasn't like he was huge himself. He was almost a full head lower than Sasuke, something they fought about a lot. They stepped onto a small bridge with Naruto tentatively calling out for Kakashi and Sakura, Sasuke was looking around so he was the first to notice a pink-ish bubble floating down out of the sky. At first he stared, what harm was a bubble? But after a moment of it getting lower and bigger he tugged on the hand he still held and got Naruto's attention.

"What?"

Pointing up, Sasuke watched it getting even bigger.

"Huh? A bubble? What's that about?"

"Hn."

Naruto gave Sasuke an annoyed look for the simple, Sasuke-like answer before turning his attention back to the bubble, it was bigger than both of them now and almost touching the ground. Squinting a little Naruto noticed a form taking shape, at first it was just a blurry form but it grew and solidified until both boys blinked.

"Tsunade-baa-chan?"

The woman who looked exactly like the fifth glared crossing her arms over the large pink gown covered chest. Her long blonde hair was down and wavy while the dress was puffy as hell and way too girly, she wore a shimmering silver crown and in one hand held a long wand looking object. Both boys suspected that was exactly what it was. Her blonde eyebrow ticked while she eyed the two.

"So?"

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a look of confusion.

"...So what? What are you doing here baa-chan? And where are we? And where's Kakashi and Sakur-..."

The boy ducked avoiding a swipe with the long wand which Narrowly missed catching Sasuke upside the head. Tsunade glared down at Naruto, hands on her hips.  
"I am not this baa-chan. I am Tsunade, the Good Witch. Show some respect brat!"

Okay. Being Hokage was too much strain and she lost her mind. It was sad, Naruto would be sure to visit in the asylum.

"But baa-cha-.."

Again he ducked, Sasuke had been expecting it that time and avoided it completely.

"Tsunade brat! Explain yourselves, who are you two and are you good witches or bad?"

Yup. Completely bonkers.

"We're not witches, and you know us. Sasuke and Naruto, remember?"

"Sasuke and Naruto?..." She put a finger to her lips in deep thought before shaking her head, "I don't recall ever meeting you. But that isn't the question here. Are you two good or bad witches?"

Naruto growled, his infamous short temper showing as he glared at the woman.

"I said we're not witches! And where are we!"

She heaved a exasperated sigh and rubbed her temples, "You are in The Hidden Munchkin Village. I was called here to see if the two who killed the wicked witch of the east are good witches or bad. So?"

"You've lost it."

"Shut it, Dobe."

Naruto looked to Sasuke who seemed to be in deep thought, not an unusual occurrence for him, but still it made Naruto pause.

"What?"

"I think its best we get away from here and try to find Kakashi and Sakura, then head home. Just answer their questions and play along until then. Alright?"

Naruto thought for a moment, but slowly nodded, "Fine."

"What did you mean killed the Wicked Witch of the East? We didn't kill anyone."

Tsunade lifted a eyebrow and pointed to the shed which they had hidden in and Naruto noticed a pair of legs sticking out with stripped stockings and shining red sandals on their feet. Naruto immediately figured Tsunade would be pissed and smiled nervously while rubbing the back of his head, Sauske found the image completely adorable but kept that to himself. Now wasn't the time to allow the blonde to cause him a nose bleed again or have to run to the bathroom to relieve his 'stress'. Later maybe. But not now.

"Oops..."

"Hmmm...well, it seems you're good witches." Pausing to look away from them and toward the small town she spoke slightly louder.

"It's okay to come out everyone, it seems these two good witches are hero's."

The boys watched with mixed emotions as small people began coming from the homes and tree's, dressed in normal ninja garb and watching them wearily. Naruto muffled a giggle at how cute they all looked, that is until Sasuke whispered in his ear. Something that usually sent shivers down his spine, but in a very good way.

"They're even smaller than you."

"Fuck you Teme!"

Naruto rounded on his boyfriend, still holding his hand though, and swung as Sasuke dodged. After a failed right hook Naruto turned back around fuming, and ready to ignore Sasuke for the rest of his dream. Because as he noticed a very small version of Kiba, Shikamaru, and Lee he had to admit this was all probably just a dream. They all were whispering amongst themselves and Tsunade beside him spoke again.

"This calls for a celebration! The Wicked Witch is dead!"

There was a loud (well, loud in a small way) cheer and Naruto smiled waving a little to the small people who were beginning to crowd them. The excited crowd had already began talking of a festival for the celebration after the under taker had officially told them The Witch was indeed dead. Sasuke had seen Naruto preparing to decline but shook his head, there was something strange going on here, for some reason no one recognized them or knew anything about Konoha or any of that. It seemed someone was either screwing with them, or they were in a technique still.

They agreed to stay for the party, earning another cheer and Tsunade's smirk. However not even fifteen minutes into setting up decorations everyone had insisted on, there was a loud bang and a mass of purple smoke exploded in the center of the spiral. A deep, very creepy laughter filled the air as chills shot up the boys spines and small villagers fell to the ground or ran for cover. Sasuke prickled as he felt a familiar hatred.

Sure enough, when the smoke cleared there was a tall man, wearing miles of dark fabric with pale skin and long dark hair, in one hand he held a broom, and atop his head sat a pointed hat. He looked his golden snake-like eyes to the side at the two legs still sticking from under the house, then to Sasuke and Naruto. Both glaring back equally pissed.

"Who did it? Who killed my friend, Itachi the Wicked Witch of the East?"

Naruto heard a thud behind him as Sasuke's hand was jerked form his and looked down to see Sasuke, prodigy of Konoha, number one rookie, and all around amazing ninja...had face faulted. Naruto watched in shock as Sasuke pulled himself from the floor and stared at the feet.

"You've got to be kidding...Itachi?"

Orochimaru nodded and began walking toward them, snapping Naruto from his near hysterical laughter he was fighting and Sasuke from his confusion and shock. They both got in fighting stances and prepared, but Tsunade put her wand out in front of the boys.

"Keep to yourself, you have no power here, Wicked Witch of the West."

Orochimaru glared and didn't look like he was going to back down, "Besides, aren't you forgetting something? The ruby sandals, maybe?"

At that his attention switched again and he stalked toward the feet.

"Ahh, yes. How could I have forgotten. They will finally be mi-..."

As he got close enough to reach them, they disappeared and the feet shriveled up, pulling under the building, Orochimaru's smile faltered and he glared up at them. "Where are they! They're gone!"

Tsunade pointed down with her wand and the two boys followed Orochimaru's gaze to Naruto's feet.

"Wha...?"

Naruto's sandals which had been typical uniform sandals were now replaced with the ruby red sandals, Orochimaru made a growl that sounded more like a hiss as he glared worse.

"Give them to me, they're mine!"

He got up and reached for them but Naruto jumped back, helped along by Sasuke's tugging his arm. Stumbling a bit the boy fell backwards, landing in the river with a loud splash. Orochimaru started toward him again but Sasuke and Tsunade stepped in the way, there was a tense moment where a glare was shared between them all but Orochimaru scowled at Sasuke.

"I'll get you, and your little boyfriend too!"

Then he turned and with the same flash of purple smoke and a burst of flame, he was gone. Sasuke turned letting his breath out as he looked down, smirking slightly, at his boyfriend who was pouting in the water. Completely soaked.

"So who's dream is this, mine or yours?"

Naruto scoffed but stood mumbling something about a nightmare as a few of the now again revealed munchkins took him off to get changed. He really was too cute all wet like that.

**TBC!**

Yeah...I am pretty sure writing this is akin to smashing my forehead against a building...Gomen


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, i am not that lucky -le sigh- 

**Warning**: Yaoi, lots of blasphemy for all Oz lovers, and overall crappiness. Enjoy!

**A/N**: Welcome to another crazy beyond reason chapter of Naruto/Oz crack thought up by a fangirl with too much free time! XD Alas my fan and loved ones the next chapter won't be here very soon, unless due to divine intervention, because i have lost my Wiz -o- Oz movie X3 I kinda forgot what happens next, but i am planning to borrow my grandmothers and get moving on it again XD So lose hope people! I shall return somewhat kinda maybe a little soon... -cough-

* * *

Naruto in Oz! ch3

* * *

Sasuke held back a laugh behind his hand and bit his lips to stop the sound as he looked Naruto over again from behind as they marched in silence along the yellow brick road they had been told to follow. The boy had been totally soaked and thanks to the fact he couldn't fit even a foot into the trousers the male munchkins wore he'd been forced to squeeze into a dress, much to his horror and Sasuke's pleasure. The boy was now in full pout mode stomping away from the town wearing a blue dress that was almost too short for him and showed a wonderful portion of his legs with a white apron on and wicker basket carrying his soaking clothes completing the incredibly sexy look. Add in Naruto's fierce blushing, constant attempts to pull the dress down, and pouting face and Sasuke was still mopping up a persistent bloody nose. Of course, no matter how hot Naruto looked like that, it didn't stop him from finding the situation completely hilarious.

Of course the boy also still wore the red sandals, the 'witch' Tsunade had threatened him if he took them off, apparently they had strong magic and couldn't fall into the wrong hands. Naruto had refused to stay in the village once he was forced to wear the dress so they were told probably the only person who would help them get back home was the Grand Kage of Oz. After instructions that Sasuke was sure would be better suited for a song and dance number they began following the yellow brick road. And naturally Sasuke being himself, took the time alone to fully appreciate the new outfit on his still very untouched boyfriend.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sasuke and glared. "Shut up teme! I hear you laughing jerk!"

Sasuke smirked and shook his head, eyes never leaving the teasingly high riding back of the dress. Just a little more and he would get to see Naruto's finer parts. As he silently prayed he spoke to the fuming boy.

"Hn. I am not laughing. But if you would like to shut me up we can step off the path..."

The blonde blushed a brilliant red and turned away crossing his arms, "Pervert."

Sasuke only nodded, he was in position to fight the surprisingly accurate accusation, not with his nose still threatening him with massive blood loss. It wasn't like this should have come to any great shock to Naruto, since they had become a couple he'd been trying to touch the boy as much as possible. It wasn't his fault the boy was so...edible. Walking up a few steps to catch up with Naruto he fell into step with him and slyly ran a hand along the exposed thigh. Naruto made an incredibly feminine peep and jumped away from the grope, however Sasuke was at his limit with the eye show, the strain in his pants was evidence enough of that. Instead of allowing Naruto to pull away he grabbed the boys slender waist, he loved how Naruto could be so cute and helpless looking, but still be the strong loud Naruto. It was what had drawn him to the boy in the first place.

"What are you doing, ero-Sasuke"

Sasuke ignored the question/insult and pulled the boy in, looking down into the blondes bright and challenging cerulean gaze. Naruto was glaring and blushing though he wasn't trying to pull away, but he wasn't making any move to close the remaining distance. Sasuke decided that would have to be his job and moved forward, Naruto took on the deer in headlights look for a moment but again, he didn't move away. Always a good sign. Closing in he landed a soft kiss on the boys lips, nothing serious, just a light brush of the Uchiha's lips against Narutos. He was testing the water so to speak.

He decided it was okay just to dive right in.

He moved closer, pressing the boy against the corn fields fence, and shuffling his feet and pressing against Naruto, he slid a leg between the smaller boys and kissed him again. After another brief pause he parted his lips against Narutos and lightly licked at the blondes lips, asking or entrance the boy hesitantly allowed. Just like that Sasuke got his first (willing) taste of the boy, and just like their first accidental kiss, it was impossibly good. Sasuke moved is tongue against Naruto's as the blonde slowly responded, shifting slightly the Uchiha pressed his leg further between Naruto's. The smaller boy gasped into the kiss, tensing and trembling with either uncertainty or excitement, something else Sasuke loved about Naruto. He never ceased to surprise or arouse him. His heart was thudding against his chest as he released Naruto's mouth and let the boy catch his air as he moved his kisses down to the blondes neck.

Something twisting in Sasuke's stomach was sending the 'this is it' message to every part of his body, Sasuke wanted to have Naruto right there on the road, and probably would have to...if it weren't for the voice that came to them just then.

"Oh?...I've found something good..."

Both boys knew that voice and jumped to attention, looking toward the sound...but they saw nothing but a field of corn and a crudely made scarecrow that looked...looked kind of like...

"Ano sa...did the scarecrow just talk?"

Sasuke shrugged and studied the figure, it looked so familiar...

"Awww...why did you stop? It was just getting good."

That time they both saw the scarecrow's lips move and it finally clicked!

"Kakashi!"

Sasuke was again thankful, not for the first time, that Naruto could perfectly voice the surprise in them both, both boys having completely forgotten the situation they had just been seen in.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kakashi-sensei? Where's Sakura-chan?...And what happened to you"  
The scarecrow cocked its head at the questions and Sasuke took the confusing moment to observe the scarecrow. He had stitches and patches all over his body and wore a baggy black shirt with a pair of baggy old jeans, it was a strange look on their teacher, but he didn't really look like Kakashi at first. Save the upright silver hair and partially covered face. His eyes were stitched at half-mast and he had various pieces of straw sticking from himself, he was also tied to a pole and looking down at them from a crow covered steak.

"Yo...I am Kakashi...but I am Kakashi the scarecrow...I don't know any Sakura-chan...and I am here because this is where the farmer put me."

The way he said it was like the thought it should have been perfectly obvious, Naruto groaned.

"Not you too!"

Sasuke silently agreed, this was too weird...and he wanted to finish what he'd started earlier! The harsh reminder between his legs wasn't letting him forget what they had left unfinished. Damn Kakashi! Naruto was cursing the man too but he was sure it was for different reasons.

"Have you lost your damn mind man!"

Naruto was now up in Kakashi's face, having climbed on the pole to do so while Sasuke hadn't been paying attention. Now he was offered a full veiw up the barely there dress and had to cover a nose bleed again as he leaned one arm against a tree a little away and tried to get himself under control.

"...Panties...dear Kami-sama, he's wearing panties...I..I think I'm going to rape him..."

Naruto, who hadn't noticed the threat to his chastity going on behind him, had finished shouting himself hoarse at Kakashi. Well...the scarecrow version.

"So...you don't know either of us"

"Right."

"Or anything about Konoha?"

"Aa."

"Or Sakura-chan?"

"...I said that already." He smiled and sweat dropped, "And I thought I was the one without a brain."

Naruto missed the insult as he sighed and got off the post helping Kakashi down as well where the man stood, looking like he would fall with any movement, "Well...maybe we should take you with us anyways."

"Where?"

"We're going to see the Great Kage of Oz to ask him to send us home."

Kakashi looked thoughtful for a second before nodding, "I think I will, who knows, maybe I can get a brain while there."

Naruto just gave him a confused look before motioning to Sasuke and fighting back a blush as he recalled the boys actions earlier...maybe he would keep the dress on for a while longer, Sasuke seemed to like it. Smiling at Sasuke's stare he grabbed the Uchiha's hand and started forward with Kakashi wobbling behind them. However after a second the man spoke, sounding like he was giggling behind the mask.

"By the way...Naruto was it?"

Naruto nodded.

"...Nice dress."

The blonde blushed and turned pointing and shouting while Sasuke started laughing again and Kakashi smiled innocently.

"Fuck you asshole!"

**TBC!**

Yes, this is getting stranger by the chapter. Lets call this Sasunaru meets Disney crack 3 On the upside this is interesting as hell to write! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Aren't you happy! I found the movie! I wrote this chapter the moment I got it too XD Nice ne? 

**Dedication**: I dedicate this chapter to my lil' sister. The doll is pregnant and due in Feb! -throws confetti- Here is to a happy and healthy pregnancy and birth Haus! -glomps-

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, i am not that lucky -le sigh-

**Warning**: Yaoi, lots of blasphemy for all Oz lovers, and overall crappiness. Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto in Oz! ch4..i think...

* * *

The group had been walking for a while, the constant argument between their 'sensei' Kakashi and Naruto managing to make the walk more dull than it should have been. Sasuke satisfied himself with simply watching the scenery, that is until something that sounded like a heard of rabid snarling dogs sounded out. He turned giving the small blonde a dry stare, Naruto smiled and laughed sheepishly holding his stomach. 

"Sorry...I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast..."

Sasuke smirked at the cute look on the boys face and looked around, there had to be something he could eat, after all he was Naruto, he would eat anything. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, spotting a couple apple tree's a little way away.

"How about apples?"

Sasuke turned and glared at the scarecrow who had spoken, the man smirked behind the mask and Sasuke was tempted to show the man his Katon, just to make sure he knew his boundaries. However before Sasuke could start a walking bon fire Naruto was dashing toward the trees, a happy smile plastered on his face.

"He really is too cute, ne?"

Sasuke glared over his shoulder and Kakashi put up his hands in surrender smiling all the while, "No worries, I prefer the kind with more years and less volume."

"I wasn't worried."

Kakashi chuckled as they started for where Naruto was jumping, trying to reach the ripe fruit.

"Really? You looked ready to kill me."

Sasuke smirked, "I was, but who said I was worried?"

The scarecrow stopped in his tracks and watched the surprisingly dangerous kid go to help his little lover. Really they were almost as interesting as that book someone had dropped in his field, 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Chuckling happily to himself he went to meet them. Naruto, thanks to using Sasuke as a stepping stool, was able to reach now and grabbed a large red apple. Plucking it from the branch Sasuke got up, quickly wiping the blood from his nose up from when he'd been daring enough to look up during Naruto's reach. Sasuke locked that mental picture away for cold winters and rainy nights before he felt something hit the back of his head.

"Ow! Naruto! You little-..."

"Hey!"

Sasuke paused in his already half done shout and stared shocked for a moment as he took in the escalating fight between the blonde, who was hanging onto the apple for dear life, and the tree that was holding both apple and cursing ninja in the air. Kakashi was looking uninterested as even and was actually leaning against the fence reading! Sasuke didn't even have a moment to glare and Naruto shouted while avoiding the swinging tree limbs.

"Let go asshole! I'm hungry damn it!"

"Naruto just let-...go..."

Sasuke fell backwards as he was offered more than a little view up the skirt of the blonde who was carelessly flinging his legs, unaware of the problem he was creating for his boyfriend. Sasuke went over trying to calm himself next to Kakashi who was giggling perversely.

"How dare you! Would you like it if someone just picked off of you because they're hungry! Huh!"

Naruto growled and swung around smacking off as many apples as he could, the tree growled back and tore the basket from Naruto's hands. Naruto gasped and the tree smiled evilly while taking out and ripping the contents, AKA: Naruto's clothes.

"Nooooooo! Damn tree-bastard!"

Sasuke sighed, he'd had enough of this, mumbling under his breath while holding his nose, "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

He aimed slightly to the left of the tree, not wanting to start any forest fires, even if this was a dream. The tree's however got the point and dropped Naruto who hurriedly gathered some apples in the basket before running out of reach, turning to stick his tongue out at the fuming foliage. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned trying to fight a blush, nosebleed, and maddening giggle. He was pretty sure he was OD-ing on Naruto, not a bad way to go though. The Uchiha briefly entertained a image of himself dead with a huge grin and blood dripping from his nose. Death by perversion...sounded like something in one Kakashi's stupid books.

"Oof!"

Sasuke was pulled back to the real world when Naruto who had been grinning and flipping off the tree's fell. Sasuke was immediately aware of a rather strange looking boy standing beside the road...made of tin...with the sign for 'love' wielded on his forehead...Okay, this was getting stupid.

"Ga-Gaara!"

The boy didn't move however and Naruto looked more closely, it was definitely the other demon container. Gaara was standing completely frozen, the large gourd absent and instead hugging a steel object that looked strangely like a teddy bear...or a panda.

Kakashi cocked his head noticing the tin-boys green eyes were pointedly looking at the bushes beside the rather mouthy Sasuke, the scarecrow followed his gaze and let out an interested 'hmmm...' before diving into the bushes.

"Hey Sasuke-teme?"

Sasuke stared, studying the boy before them as Kakashi nosed around in the bushes beside him.

"Do you think...we are dead and this is hell?"

Sasuke smirked, "Even hell couldn't be this screwed up, Dobe."

Sasuke's very Sasuke-ish remark made Naruto relax a little, even if everyone else had gone insane and they had been dropped into a parallel universe, at least he still had Sasuke. And Sasuke was still his Sasuke. Naruto stepped back and slipped his hand in Sasuke's using the warm and rough grip to calm down. Okay, one more oddity added to the list. Gaara of the Sand was made of metal and hugging a metal bear...

Sasuke for his part was glad when he felt Naruto relax, he wasn't sure what was going on but he knew freaking out wouldn't help.

"Ah? I see."

Kakashi pulled out of the bushes holding out a oil can and smiled, "I bet this is the problem."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Kakashi went to the statue-like Gaara and using the oil can he wetted down the boys joints. Finally there was movement, Naruto took the oil can from Kakashi and put it in the basket with the apples. Gaara worked the kinks from his legs and arms then jaw and neck before hugging the bear tighter, the sound of metal on metal torture to the ears.

"Thanks..."

Naruto smiled, "Well, Gaara! Nice to see you're pretty much you here as well!"

Gaara blinked at Naruto blankly, "Do I know you?"

Naruto sighed and waved the question away, it was far from shocking even Gaara didn't remember him.

"What were you doing out here?"

"I lost Yashamaru-chan," Here he held up the Panda before continuing, "And came out to find him. Then it started to rain and I rusted up."

Kakashi nodded before leaning over and whispering to Sasuke, who really didn't want the aggravating man anywhere near him at the moment.

"Ooo, he is creepy, ne Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke offered a swing to the man's skull but missed, he hadn't expected to actually hit him.

"One, don't call me that or I will kill you. And as for him, that's how Gaara always is. And yeah, its creepy."

Kakashi laughed and Naruto cocked his head curiously at his boyfriends violent reaction to their teacher (sorta...usually anyways...Naruto's head hurt.) Gaara however spoke, voice as even and emotionless as ever.

"Yeah, I am always this way. It's because I am hollow."

Naruto perked up and slapped a cold metal shoulder, "Good then! Come with us! We're going to see the Great Kage of Oz to send me and Sasuke back, and Kakashi wants a brain (he could use one too). Maybe he could give you something to put inside so you're not hollow anymore!"

Naruto finished and grinned impishly at the man who glowered while Gaara thought it over and Sasuke mentally whimpered at having to travel with so many people, damn it, he was never going to be able to let Naruto know just how much he appreciated the outfit!

"...Do you think...he could give me a heart?"

Sasuke looked up while Naruto looked back at Gaara through the headlock Kakashi had him in while he maintained his death grip on Sasuke's hand. Kakashi smiled warmly at the boy.

"I bet he could, besides isn't standing here all the time boring?"

Gaara nodded, "Yeah...okay...I'll come."

Naruto smiled and pulled his head from the mans arm, sticking his tongue out at him before scrambling over to Sasuke and ducking a fist. However the playful moment was ruined when a cackle came from the top of the house nearby. A curst of the same purple smoke signaled the witches arrival and Sasuke glared hard while Naruto squared his shoulders and glared less hatefully. He was Naruto after all, next to the Uchiha death glare he looked like he was batting his eyes prettily. Kakashi and Gaara remained, looking rather unfazed at the occurrence.

Orochimaru, the Wicked Witch of the West, glared down at them, billowy black cloak looking menacing in the wind while the crocked witches hat and torn up old broom completed the look.

"What's this? Gathered friends?" Orochimaru sneered at Gaara who watched him blankly and Kakashi who...was...reading...idiot. The Wicked Witch cackled again, the sound grating on the ears of even Gaara. Suddenly the laughter cut off and he leaned down, locking Kakashi and Gaara with a evil glare.

"I would get away from them if I were you..."

Kakashi simply smiled and Gaara blinked, Sasuke figured it was the lack of reaction that was making the man's temper flare. Either way after scowling at them both he spoke, voice low and shaking with unveiled rage.

"If you don't I'll stuff a bed with you!" He pointed a long nailed finger at Kakashi who blinked, "And I'll make a beehive out of you!" Gaara gave a emotionless glare, Sasuke clenched a fist, he really hated that guy!

Delighting in finally getting reactions Orochimaru cackled, "Hey, scarecrow! Wanna play ball!"

He held up a hand, fire circling in his fist, before throwing it at Kakashi, cursing loudly Naruto tried beating the fire down as Kakashi tripped backwards and Sasuke threw kunai at the man who slapped them aside. Gaara sighed and plopped down, sitting on and putting out the fire. Laughing hysterically with another poof of orange smoke he was gone.

Kakashi glared, his one button eye narrowing. "Sasu-chan, Naru-chan," He was met with glares from the two boys who were still pissed from Orochimaru's mouth, "I'll help you get to the Kage, even if I don't get a brain. A bed out of me. Bah!...unless it's in some lovers rooms..."

"Same here, I don't want to be a beehive. With or without my heart."

"Right! Shall we?"

"Yes."

Gaara silently started forward and Kakashi followed, already chatting to the quiet red head. Sasuke sighed smiling a little and grabbed Naruto's hand again, his blonde smiled back and they followed the two determined Oz inhabitants onward down the Yellow Brick Road.

**-Owari-**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Thanks soooooooooooooooooo much for all the reviews, i love them! Unfortunately this story is already mostly written (found the movie and set to work baby!) so i can't really change anything in it now, but i enjoy hearing the idea's (tin-lee huh?...) and looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooove hearing the comments so keep 'em comin' and i'll keep the chapters comin' 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, i am not that lucky -le sigh-

**Warning**: Yaoi, lots of blasphemy for all Oz lovers, and overall crappiness. Enjoy! Also in this chapter there is some touchy gropey Sasunaru lovelieness. I couldn't help it! Get him Sasuke! XD

* * *

Naruto in Oz! ch5

* * *

The road seemed to go one forever, the only details showing the lapse of time and distance crossed was the changing scenery. The quiet hills with quant farmhouses and cornfields slowly gave way to a thick and rather ominous feeling forest. Sasuke became more and more aware of Naruto obvious nervousness and smirked leaning down to speak to Naruto.

"Scared?"

The bright blue eyes glared up at him, narrowing slightly. "Don't be stupid asshole!"

Sasuke smirked, "If you're not scared...why the death grip?"

Naruto blinked, becoming aware of the herculean squeeze on Sasuke's hand. Blushing slightly he relaxed his hand in Sasuke's refusing to completely release the contact, and refusing even more to answer the question. Sasuke, however, gave the small hand in his a tiny squeeze, comforting his boyfriend. Kakashi next to them 'hmmed' to himself.

"This forest it really dark isn't it?"

Gaara looked around, blank eyes peering through the shadows, the only sign of his discomfort was him hugging his Yashamaru-chan tighter. After a moment the bored but amused (if that was possible) voice of the scarecrow drifted out again.

"I bet it's full of wild animals."

Naruto scooted a little closer to Sasuke, which was the only reason the Uchiha wasn't demonstrating his Katon to the straw man.

"Lots of hungry Lions..."

Naruto glanced around nervously while Gaara pouted, snuggling his metal bear.

"Prowling Tigers..."

This time Gaara even inched closer to Sasuke, now he was feeling uncomfortable, smashed between his little lover and the tiny tin-boy.

"Ferocious Bears..."

Sasuke cast the man a glare and saw he was smiling at the odd predicament.

"All waiting to jump out and eat yo-..."

Four pairs of feet jumped from the road as a earsplitting roar ripped through the tree's echoing around them and making Naruto jump into a half ready-to-run and half fighting stance. Gaara had been startled enough to step on Sasuke's toe and Kakashi even had the decency to look properly weary.

The roar dissipated only to be replaced by a snarl and rumbling growl, Sasuke rolled his eyes, any fear he had replaced by irritation at being stepped on. Tugging his foot out from under the steel teenage boy he stopped toward where the sound was coming from, Naruto following suit to show he was just as brave as Sasuke. They followed the sounds towards a rather large clump of bushes, Naruto pushed Sasuke forward, turning to cast a glare at Naruto he pushed aside some bushes.

The two boys stared blankly, crouched in the bushes was a rather small lion peeking from the bushes and growling between cupped hands. Sasuke sighed heavily, he could almost guess who this would be. Sasuke cleared his throat loudly, the figure jumped and spun...figures.

"Hinata!"

The Hyuuga girl stared at the boys with wide white eyes, her pale face framed with black bangs and covered in what appeared to be a baggy lion suit. The only thing showing it was skin and not a costume was the tail, curling around her and the ears laying flat against her head.

"What are you doing?"

She looked away, blushing furiously, "I-I'm sorry! I on-only wanted to...to scare you so-so you would go away..."

Sasuke had already walked off, he never could deal with the Hyuuga girl much, something about her timid behavior made him want to shout for her to get a spine. Naruto however smiled at the girl, making her blush spread and deepen.

"Don't worry Hinata! We weren't scared! But why did you want to frighten us?"

"B-Because...I get sc-scared of having p-people in my forest..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, Naruto was way too nice to the girl, his only solace was the fact that he was the only one who had made Naruto blush and stutter like a male Hinata. There was no way the girl could do that for his blonde. The memory made Sasuke smile to himself while staring in the tree's. Kakashi, able to sense the perverted thoughts so echoing his own, stared at Sasuke, giggling behind his hand. Gaara was watching them with something akin to either interest or disgust.

"There's no need to be scared Hinata! We're harmless, just passing through to go to see the Kage of Oz-..."

"Kage of Oz"  
Hinata came slowly out of the bushes, hugging her tail and looking around timidly as she spoke more to the ground than the boy in front of her.

"Yeah, some small people from a village a ways back told us to ask that guy to send us home."

"All of you a-are trying to go home?"

Kakashi poked his head into the conversation, "Nope, I am going to get a brain."

Gaara clanked over to stand with them as well, "I'm going to get a heart."

Hinata studied them and looked to Sasuke, before she could even ask the Uchiha put an arm around Naruto, pulling the boy close and smirked.

"I'm with him."

The girl stared then blushed and looked away, meeting Gaaras eyes before looking to the ground, bright red.

"Do...Do you think...he could g-give me some...courage?"

Naruto blinked and was about to tell the girl that wasn't something he could give, but Kakashi interrupted.

"Probably."

She looked to the man, small voice shaking with nervousness.

"C-Could I come?"

Naruto looked to Sasuke who shrugged, taking the boys hand again, Naruto shrugged as well. "Sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a tower, high on the hills of Sound country lightening streaked through the sky, lighting the inside of the gloomy building. An evil cackle was heard and the pale figure of Orochimaru, Wicked Witch of the West, stepped near the clear crystal orb. Deep inside the sphere there walked five figures, unaware of being watched as they conversed and walked with ease. The mere sight made Orochimaru's straight black hair curl.

"Hm. Think they can forget, do they!"

Nearby the servants of the Wicked Witch stared at their master in reverence and into the ball with awe and desire. The girls, one with long white/blonde hair and pale blue eyes, the other with short pink hair and green eyes hopped around, flapping their wings and making monkey like noises of want. Each boasted a tail and tiny red vest to match the tiny red fez hats they wore.

"Quiet!"

The shouted word hesitated the girl's movement, even stopping the flapping of the bat-like wings on their backs. Though in their minds they still chanted their want for the dark haired boy in the looking glass, he was beautiful!

"With or without the Ruby Sandals I am the Wicked Witch of the West! I'll put a stop to this...something poisonous..." Mumbling to himself he stared hard at the ball until the blurry image of a field of flowers came into view. Smiling a evil grin, Orochimaru laughed low in his throat.

"Ahh! Poppies...yes, poppies should do."

His malicious laughter stared the girls jumping around looking strangely like love struck chimps as they bounced, not even able to make intelligent sounds as they stared fondly at the boys image that had again come to the ball.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata joined Gaara and Kakashi as they walked on the road. Sasuke however, was again feeling the effects of Naruto's now permanent clothes and the boys closeness. Every time he swung his hand he brushed the dress's hem. A little closer and he would touch the boys thigh...a little closer...Sasuke finally reached his goal, noted by Naruto's squeak and jump. The smaller boy blushed and looked down, refusing to lift his head, Sasuke smirked leaning toward him more as his fingers brushed the boys skin again.

Kami-sama Naruto's reaction was adorable!

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Naruto's waist, hoisting the boy over his shoulder.

"Sasuke! Put me down stupid!"

"Hn."

The Uchiha quickly ran by everyone else, sprinting by quickly.

"We are going to scout on ahead."

He didn't wait for answers or reactions as he hauled a cursing blushing Naruto on and dashed down the road.

"I said put me down! And why do we have to scout ahead! Let goooooo"  
Sasuke paused seeing a field of flowers and beyond that, towers of emerald, good enough. Waiting until they were in the middle of the vast flower ocean Sasuke finally stopped.

"Sasuke come on Teme put me the fuck dow-..."

Sasuke dropped his boyfriend, head first to shut him up, the blonde groaned cradling his head, tears springing into his eyes as he pouted up at Sasuke who was standing over him smirking.

"What the hell bastard! What was that for!"

Wordlessly dropping to his knee's Sasuke was now close enough to straddling the boy that even dense little Naruto noticed and blushed a brilliant red. Sasuke lowered himself down onto the boy, pushing himself up on his elbows. Naruto was silent and that only spurred the raven-haired boy on.

"I wanted to get you alone for a while."

Naruto glared trying to maintain his anger even as Sasuke let his hand drift back to Naruto's exposed leg.

"Don't be stupid...we have to get home!"

Sasuke nodded, "And we will, but for now, I want to enjoy my boyfriend."

That shut him up. Well, that or the hand now moving up the dress and running feather light touches along the boys inner thigh. Actually it was probably just the hand. Leaning down Sasuke kissed Naruto lightly enjoying the trembling way Naruto's lips met his before he pulled back and moved in for another. His hand was now nearing the places on Naruto he hadn't been brave enough to try to touch before, his eyes drifted to half mast as he gazed at Naruto, framed with flowers and panting with want.

Delicious.

The next kiss was deeper, using his tongue to explore the blondes mouth, it was possibly the best thing he'd ever tasted. Sasuke lightly brushed the ever-more-obvious erection through the blue panties the other boy was wearing. The contact sent shivers through the blondes small frame and a incredibly sexy noise right to Sasukes own groin. The Uchiha broke the kiss, trailing his lips down the boys collarbone while his free hand held Narutos. His other hand however wasn't doing anything near as innocent as he repeatedly teased the boys length with barely there touches. Naruto closed his eyes, cheeks pink and lips parted temptingly.

"Sa-sasukeeee..."

Sasuke was pretty sure that was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard! Motivated by the recent vocal activities of his lover Sasuke placed his palm on Naruto's hardened flesh, extracting a pleading moan from the boy. The Uchiha licked his lips, he was so turned on he was sure he was going to explode! His eyes drifted closed as he moved his hand against Naruto, listening to the purring sounds pouring from him. He was so completely content, before he knew it he was drifting off to sleep, much like the boy under him...

The two fell asleep in the very compromising position, which was unfortunately, how the others found them a few moments later when they caught up.

"Oooo! What's this!"

"..."

"Oh my!"

Hinata spun around, blushing and hugging her tail while Gaara blinked, blushing and almost dropping Yashamaru-chan in his embarrassment. Kakashi however took the chance to commit as much to memory as possible. That is until Hinata spoke.

"Don't...you think we sh-should look for..help?"

Kakashi pulled back and nodded, "I guess, this probably isn't good."

As Kakashi scratched his head and looked around, spotting only the distant Emerald City, he was about to suggest someone walk down and get help when a thump behind them made Gaara and Kakashi turn and see Hinata cuddling her tail while curled up on the ground, sleeping.

"Hmm...I think, maybe this is the old witches doing."

Gaara only nodded, unable to look away from the sleeping boys in mid-grope. It was a hopeless situation really, two boys passed out in the act, one little girl lion sleeping soundly while dreaming of being as strong as the other lions, one brainless scarecrow thinking as hard as his straw brain could, and one very embarrassed tin-boy wondering what exactly that fluttering in his chest was and if he maybe swallowed a butterfly again.

Thankfully for them however, the Good Witch Tsunade had been paying attention (sort of) and decided to help them out, she couldn't have boys exposing their love like that in Oz. It was embarrassing, and kind of cute...Anyways, she smirked and waved the rather ridicules looking wand for a while. Moments later, back in the field it started to snow. Kakashi cursed, knowing he was going to be soggy for a while now, Gaara looked up wishing he could curse but his jaw had already rusted shut.

However the snow did do it's job, slowly everyone woke up once again, Naruto and Sasuke a bit dazed before recalling the situation, Sasuke cursed himself for falling under a trap and for being unable to finish what they had started. Hinata raised her head, blinking sleepily and looking around, plainly confused though awake now.  
"Ah, well...I think Gaara rusted up again."

The group pulled themselves together, hiding their embarrassment by fussing over the tin-boy who had indeed become immobile a second time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it!"

A bottle of something that was probably deadly, smashed against a wall on the other side of the tower room, the two girls leaping out of the way before getting hit with something else as a whole cupboard was emptied by the mans temper tantrum.

"Someone always helps those two!"

Angrily Orochimaru grabbed his broom, "Fine! I'll do it myself!"

Without another word he took to the air, laughing evilly the whole time, meanwhile the two girls had gone back to staring lovingly at the boys image in the ball, they had almost died of matching nosebleeds when he'd made at with that girl, but they still held out hope. Maybe the blonde girl would die or something...

**-Owari-**

Yes! I have been waiting forever to make those two the flying monkeys! I hope this chapter doesn't sound too rushed, I had a lot to write this time XDD Gomen! Anyways I really love the mental picture I am getting of Hinata in a lion costume X3 So Kawaii! Anyways yeah, I also added some Sasunaru goodness for you guys XDD Yay for boys groping boys!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay so!...Sorry i wrote Owari, didn't mean ta XDD Gomen! This story will continue for i think maybe two more chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, i am not that lucky -le sigh-

Warning: Yaoi, lots of blasphemy for all Oz lovers, and overall crappiness. Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto in Oz! ch5

* * *

Naruto was almost full to bursting with excitement as they finally climbed the winding path up to the front gates of the Hidden Village of Oz. He was all but dragging Sasuke up to the doors with him as everyone else followed calmly, or nervously in Hinata's case.

"Naruto you're going to pull my arm out of the socket! Calm down!"

He would have ignored the boys shout had it not been followed up with a smack to the back of his head. Naruto turned and glared at his boyfriend.

"What the hell Sasuke! You didn't have to hit me!"

"Hn. Whatever Dobe, you wouldn't have listened if I didn't." Naruto was about to curse at him until he leaned in and spoke again, "You know you learn things better with your body."

The blush was all over his face before he could stop it and cursed, turning away though still holding the Uchiha's hand.

"Stupid."

Sasuke simply chuckled while they waited for the others to catch up, Kakashi was again reading a book he said he'd found when the farmer dropped it in the field. Gaara was talking to Hinata who was blushing and asking about his bear.

Naruto bounced from foot to foot waiting until they were all there, once they were he turned grabbing the long rope and pulling. Off in the distance a bell sounded, however almost immediately a circular window opened in the door and a man appeared sighing. He rested his head in his hand and looked down at them with lazy eyes.

"...Didn't you see the sign?"

Naruto blinked, "What sign?"

"The sign on the door."

The group was silent as they looked over the door, as they all had thought, there was no sign.

"...There is no sign."

The man who was a spitting image of Shikamaru, meaning he probably was, rolled his eyes and leaned down looking around the door. However after a second he mumbled something about this job being tiresome and disappeared only to come back a moment later and reach out putting the sign on the door and shutting the window.  
"What's that?"

Sasuke leaned in and read aloud. "Doorbell is broken please knock."

Sasuke shook his head, this please was completely fucked up. He was honestly looking forward to getting home.

"But he just came to the doorbell!"

Sasuke sighed waving the boy's protest away, "Just knock, Dobe."

Naruto pouted, "Don't call me that bastard." But then he knocked the large knocker on the door.

Again a moment later the same Shikamaru person popped their head out.

"That's better. What do you want?"

Naruto smiled, "We want to see the Kage of Oz!"

The boy scoffed, "No one see's the Kage, not no one not no how. I haven't even seen the Kage."

Kakashi piped up, "Then how do you know he exists?"

Shikamaru stared for a moment before he went to shut the door again, "I don't have time for this-..."

"Wait! We need to see the Kage! Tsunade The Good Witch sent us!"

He paused, getting back into position and narrowing his eyes. "The Good Witch of the North sent you?"

He and Naruto nodded and he scoffed, "Prove it."

Gaara spoke, "He's got the Ruby Red Sandals."

"Yeah! See!"

Naruto pointed to the shoes and the boy thought for a moment before nodding, "Alright then. Come on in."

He closed the door and Naruto grinned, "I knew having me with you would get you places."

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah, I'm hoping the next stop is a bedroom."

Naruto blushed and punched his arm, none too gently either, before mumbling something about perverts and stupid boyfriends.

Going in they paused seeing a carriage waiting for them with a purple horse drawing it. Even Gaara looked shocked at that one.

"What kind of horse is that!"

The man laughed biting the cigarette in his mouth while smiling at them through a short brown beard, Sasuke was getting a headache from the familiar faces with no memories of them. He was sure if he started asking Asuma-sensei about missions or how Choji was coming in his training he would be tossed out and labeled insane.

"This? Oh! This is the horse of a different color everyone is always going on about."

Naruto cocked his head, "I thought that was just a saying..."

Sasuke piled in the carriage behind the others, sitting next to Naruto. "Don't ask questions Naruto, incase you forgot Gaara is made of metal and hugging a teddy bear and Hinata is a lion."

His blonde paused then nodded, "Got it."

They rode on with Naruto oohing and awwing at everything, Sasuke had to admit it was a pretty city. They were taken out of the carriage and much ot their surprise they were shoved into various chairs and Kakashi was placed on a table. They started tearing out his stuffing and replacing it while someone set to work on Gaara with a buffer and Hinata was getting makeup and her hair curled. Sasuke himself was pounced on and could barely see through the girls fluttering around him brushing and patting at his face and hair. Naruto next to him was making objective noises as the same was probably done to him.

Sasuke was trying to ask questions but had to quickly close his mouth as he was patted with power and hot towels. He was seconds from blowing his top when they finally pulled back, Sasuke sprang out of the chair and was ready to hurt someone. However he looked over to Naruto wanting to know what happened to his boyfriend and was stopped mid breath. His hair was cleaned and brushed the glow from the gold locks almost blinding him, he had makeup on highlighting his whiskers and making his eyes all but glow. He was even wearing some light lipstick making his lips look full and incredibly kissable.

Naruto was far from as impressed as Sasuke was with the new look, what the hell were their problems! They had even shoved some tissue down the dress to make it look like he had breasts! Glaring angrily at the girls who were smiling sweetly, pulling the tissue from his dress he turned to shout and saw the others had been primped as well, Hinata's mane was curled and she had a bow in her fur. Gaara had been buffed and shined and Kakashi was full of new stuffing, he went to see what Sasuke looked like but stopped. The Uchiha was a little away shaking hands with the girls who had been attacking him, he was thanking them for the good work. Naruto smiled evilly and cracked his knuckles.  
Kakashi admired his new stuffing and looked toward one of the ones who had been stuffing him.

"What's with the beauty treatment?"

He smiled kindly, "Everyone must look their best when visiting the Kage!"

That made sense enough in his straw mind and he looked over, Naruto was dragging Sasuke behind him, the Uchiha sporting a collection of bumps on his head and a goofy grin on his face. Gaara smirked and Hinata giggled as they followed the very cute couple.

"Eeek!"

"It's the Witch!"

Naruto froze and released Sasuke who jumped up beside him, they looked to where everyone was pointing and saw Orochimaru flying through the sky a black cloud coming from the end of his broom. He was spelling something out:

S-U-R-R-E-N-D-E-R T-H-E L-I-T-T-L-E B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D-S

Sasuke cursed and Naruto glared up at him, "Bring it on asshole!"

"Shut up!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and took off in the direction the panicked masses had been racing while shouting about asking the Kage for help. However once they got there an old man was standing outside the doors waving his arms. Everyone slowly calmed enough for the man to speak.

"The Kage says there is no problem, calm down, it's safe. Please return home, there is no problem."

Repeating himself a few times he finally got them to disband, however they remained and went up to the steps.

"We need to see the Kage-..."

"Nope no one gets to see the Kage! Not no way not no-..."

Sasuke grabbed his ridiculous bow tie and pulled him down shouting into his face, "I don't want to hear that bullshit. Let us in or we'll go in!"

The guy laughed taking Sasuke's hand off his bow tie and straightening his hat enough for him to see he was the Oz version of the Hokage.

"Calm down, I'm sorry but no one gets to see him"  
Sasuke was about to hit the man, Hokage or not, but Naruto grabbed his hand. "Stop it Sasuke! Beating up the guard isn't going to get you in any sooner!"

The Uchiha of course saw the logic in that, but damn it! He just wanted to go home! He took a deep breath and sighed, Naruto smiled at him.

"Geez, you're too hot headed, Teme."

Naruto leaned up and kissed Sasuke's forehead, the completely unnatural show of affection in public from the boy erased Sasuke's anger in an instant. The man spoke from behind them, they turned to see him punch his palm.

"Oh! You're the witched 'little boyfriends'!"

Sasuke cringed at the way he said it but nodded with Naruto who looked disgusted as well. Nodding to himself the man turned toward the door.

"Well, that makes a difference now! I'll go announce you immediately!"

After he disappeared through the door everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. They all sat on the stairs to wait, Kakashi smiled looking really happy.

"We're so close! I all but have my brain!"

"I can almost feel my heart beating."

"I can't wait to h-have my cou-courage!"

Sasuke smirked, even if this was a dream they all looked pretty happy, Naruto next to him was grinning.

"As soon as I go home I am going to eat so much ramen! Then I am going to see Iruka-sensei and-..."

"Dobe. As soon as we get back, we're going home."

Naruto pouted, "Eh! Why!"

Sasuke smirked and leaned in whispering to his little blonde, no one knew what he whispered, but when he was done Naruto turned an unheard of shade of red. He sat and sputtered while staring at the ground and trying to curse at the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked looking pleased with himself and leaned back on his hands. Kakashi was dying of curiosity but didn't have a chance to ask as the old man came out again. They all stood and waited as the man took a deep breath.

"He said for you to go away"  
There was a moment of silence before Naruto cursed, "That's such bullshit! We came from so far away! He has to see us damn it!"

Sasuke grabbed his arm and tried to call him off but the next thing he knew Naruto had shouted.

"Henge!"

They were all covered in Chakra dust for a moment before it cleared and there Naruto stood in all of his naked female glory. Sasuke looked at him blankly but the old man stared for one second before he was sent flying backwards from the blood shooting from his nose. Naruto giggled jumping up and down before turning to grab Sasuke who put a hand on 'her' face.

"Not while you're a girl, Usuratonkachi."

Naruto smirked against his hand and transformed back before pushing his hand away and catching his other. He was grinning widely and Sasuke knew it was because he liked knowing someone liked him more as his regular male self. He again almost jerked the Uchiha heir off his feet as he was hauled through the rather lengthy hallway until it opened out into a large room. At one end was a collection of large pillars spewing smoke and flames as well as colors and lights, in the center of it was a large head floating and see-through.

A deep voice boomed into the room echoing and deafening. "I am the Great and Powerful Kage of Oz! Who are you!"

Naruto stepped up smiling his wide grin, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Next Kage of Konoha! Remember it damn it!"

Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's dress and tugged him back, "Calm down stupid."

"What do you want?"

"I want-..."

"I am the all powerful Kage! I know what you want!"

"Good, then send us home!"

Ignoring Naruto's outburst the voice spoke again, "And you! Tin-child! Come forward!"

Gaara hugged his teddy and moved forward a few steps, "I'm-..."

"You have the nerve to come to me asking for a heart! You tin can!"

Gaara glared and backed up, what was that guys issue?

"Scarecrow! You blundering bale! You expect a brain from me!"

Kakashi hadn't payed any attention, he was mid paragraph in his book, the voice boomed once again, making the remaining member of their group jump.

"And you lion!"

Hinata let out a single 'eep!' before she fell back in a dead faint, Naruto glared icily at the faint image of the man's head in the flames.

"What the hell's your problem man! You didn't have to scare her like that when she came here for help!"

The man scoffed, "I have every intention of helping you all."

At that they all looked up at the head, including the previously passed out Hinata, "Really!"

"Yes! But to prove yourselves worthy you must complete a small task first."

"Task? Like a mission?"

The head nodded, "Bring me the broomstick of the Wicked Witch of the West!"

"WHAT!"

**-TBC-**

tee-hee, okay, I need to stop writing on this one and work on Carpe Jugulum XDD Geez, such an irresponsible ero-authoress I am!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, i am not that lucky -le sigh-

**Warning**: Yaoi, lots of blasphemy for all Oz lovers, and overall crappiness. Enjoy!

This chapie is dedicated to Sorrosa Girlie! Whoot! You pwn!

* * *

Naruto in Oz! ch7

* * *

Even Sasuke had to admit this forest was incredibly creepy, the darkness seemed to swallow everything in it. Voices of birds and other creatures he couldn't, and didn't want to name came from all around them. Again he was latched onto by Naruto who was swearing he was doing it so he didn't lose them in the dark, Gaara who was silently ignoring all charges against his bravery. And Hinata who was clinging to his shirt tail and making what sounded like whining noises as she cuddled her tail. Kakashi had been silent, actually he'd been sulking, since they had entered the Wicked Witches Forest it had gotten too dark to read.

Sasuke was trying not to trip over people as he made his way along what he assumed was a path, though truth be told, he had no idea where they were. Thankfully he was spared having to admit it as he noticed a sign lopsidedly nailed to a pole.

"What's it say? It's too dark and I can't read it."

Kakashi made his way to the sign, able to see it better because his height put him closer to the words.

"Wicked Witches Castle, one mile. The other one says: I'd turn back if I were you."

"M-Maybe we should...this cou-could be dangerous!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Kakashi grabbed the retreated Hinata's tail, "Let go! There could be g-ghosts in here!"

Gaara scoffed, "Ghosts? Please, don't be stupid, there is no such thing."

"You don't believe in ghosts?"

"Of course no-..."

The question of ghosts was left hanging as they all went to check on Gaara who had just been made into a believer as he was taken on a short flight courtesy of the 'ghosts'. Hinata stood a little off hugging her tail as she whimpered that she believed in ghosts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru laughed evilly at the small frightened lion in the crystal as the girls stared intently waiting for the cute boy known as Sasuke to come back into the picture.

"You will believe in more than that when I get through with you lion!"

He motioned to the girls and went to the large open window, "Bring me back the little lovers, do what you want with the others. Don't harm the ruby sandals, those are mine! Fly! Fly!"

Following the orders from their master the girls took flight falling into the mass of others that worked as servants for Orochimaru.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke sighed and looked up at the sky, rolling his eyes at how stupid this dream became so fast. Seriously this was becoming a night-...

"What's that!"

The Uchiha turned and looked toward what Gaara had noticed before anyone else. His jaw dropped. It was like Sasuke's worst nightmare come true! Fan girls! Tons and tons of winged fan girls in incredibly stupid outfits! In the heirs entire rather impressive vocabulary only one word could sum this up.

"Shit."

The girls fell on them in a giant screaming grabbing groping mass. Sasuke clung to Naruto's hand, refusing to lose the small boy in the chaos. From somewhere to the right he could hear Kakashi trying to calmly talk the girls way from him while Gaara shouted because someone stole his Yashamaru-chan. Hinata was screaming and from the sound of it, running away as fast as her paws could take her. Sasuke was grabbed on both arms by way to familiar figures.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Groaning at the flashes of pink and pale blonde Sasuke fought to get back to Naruto, however the boy's hand was soon tugged from his grasp.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

Looking in the direction of the sound Sasuke saw Naruto being carried away by a pair of girls who were giggling and waving at him. He didn't even have a chance to curse as he was soon lifted as well by the girls clinging to him arms. He struggled for a moment before giving in after seeing they were taking him to the same place as they were Naruto. He was fine with that, as soon as he got Naruto he would figure it out from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara and Hinata looked down at the mass of cloth and straw that was Kakashi.

"What happened to you"  
Looking annoyed as hell Kakashi sighed, "They took my legs and threw them over there! Then my chest and spread it over there! And-..."

"We get it."

"Lets get you put back together, Kakashi-san. Then we can go find Naruto and Sasuke"

The two set about re-stuffing the scarecrow as he whined and complained about losing his book and Gaara almost giggled aloud at finding Yashamaru-chan under part of Kakashi's torso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru smiled running a finger along the jaw of the bound Uchiha, Naruto glared worse at the contact.

"Such a handsome young man..."

Sasuke ripped his head away glaring for all he was worth, which was apparently a lot. Hated radiated off of him but it did nothing to the Wicked Witch.

"Don't touch him!"

Naruto struggled in his binds as well, he'd taken the liberty of going against his rules and knocking out one of the girls who'd captured them, Orochimaru had demanded him bound after that. The ropes bit into his wrists but he really couldn't care less, he just wanted that pedophile away from his boyfriend! Turning and leaving Sasuke at the hands of the two girls, who looked and behaved mysteriously like Sakura-chan and Ino, Orochimaru turned to Naruto grinned evilly.

"Let us go damn it!"

The long-tongued man smirked, "All in good time, my pretty."

Naruto cringed at the name and glared worse as the man crept up until he was no more than an inch from Naruto.

"As long as you give me those sandals."

Naruto wavered and Sasuke glared from behind him, "Don't you dare, Tsunade said not to, Dobe!"

"I know Teme! But...but..."

Orochimaru smirked and pointed to Sasuke while still watching Naruto, waiting for a reaction.

"Take the pretty boy to the river, drop him in and drown him"  
Sakura and Ino who were guarding him gasped in terror, they were scared of the Witch so they had to obey! Damn it! However Naruto saved them from carrying out the task that would break both their fan girl hearts by shouting.

"Fine! Have the stupid sandals, just let us go!"

Sasuke went to object but Orochimaru shoved him aside leaning down toward the sandals.

"Good boy, I knew you would chose well."

However as he reached for the shoes something that looked a lot like a electrical zap shot from the shoes, Orochimaru cursed pulling back his burnt hands and glaring at Naruto.

"Curses!"

Naruto gaped, "I didn't do that I swear! You're still going to let us go right!"

Orochimaru scoffed, "No! Foolish as I am I forgot. Those sandals will never come off...as long as you're alive."

At this Sasuke's eye's widened and he struggled silently behind the girls who were watching the unfolding scene. The Uchiha needed to get loose and get back to the others, with their help he could sneak Naruto out then be done with this bullshit.

"But that's not what's worrying me, it how. How to do it. These things must be handled delicately-..."

The slimy voice cut off as two despair fills wails cut through, the girls had turned from watching Naruto's death be decided to find their love, Sasuke had escaped! Orochimaru cursed, spinning on his heels.

"After him you fools! Don't let him get away!"

Naruto hurried to the nearest window hoping to see Sasuke make it out okay, thankfully a moment later Sasuke burst from the castle and raced a crossed the bridge, Naruto cheered as Sasuke dodged the Kunai being thrown and disappeared into the thick woods.

"That's my teme! Get 'em damn it! Yahoo-..."

Orochimaru grabbed the back of Naruto's dress and tossed him back at the floor, "Shut up!" Letting out a frustrated growl he turned grabbing a large hourglass. "You see this! This is how long you have to live! Once the last grain of sand falls, you'll die!"

He tipped it and grinned as the red sand began falling through the small opening, "And it isn't very long at all, I can't wait forever for those sandals"  
After making sure Naruto was shaken enough he turned and stormed out, locking the door behind him. Naruto cursed and kicked over everything he could wile fighting with the ropes. Stupid witch, stupid ropes, stupid Kage of Oz, stupid guy who did the stupid justu in the first place and sent them to this stuuuuupid place! Ripping his hand free of the rope he landed a hard kick on a clear ball set in a golden holder, a very heavy clear ball. Naruto bounced around forgetting his anger as he babied his toe, finally coming to a stop on the steps leading to the window. Plopping down his pout going full force he put his face in his hands and grumbled about...well...pretty much everything. Including damning Tsunade for making him wear the shoes and Itachi for getting the shed dropped on him in the first place.

Glaring at the offending ball he paused, something was swirling in the depths, turning his attention to the mass of color he squinted and gasped. The face of Iruka-sensei popped up, Naruto grinned.

"Iruka-sensei!"

He spoke, looking at no one in particular, "Naruto is gone? How? Why!"

Another voice came and with it the image of Shizune-nii-chan popped into the ball, "We don't know, the mission was a trap and the man performed some strange jutsu. No one in team seven can be found..."

The figures started to fade and the last thing he heard was Shizune-nii-chan's sad voice. "I'm sorry Iruka-sensei."

"Wait! Wait I'm here!"

Naruto shouted into the ball, wishing desperately that they could hear him, however the shape that came back through wasn't that of his beloved sensei or the kind assistant to Tsunade. Orochimaru's face lit up the inside of the ball and Naruto recoiled, not wanting to be anywhere near that thing or the ball.

"'I'm here, I'm here' scream all you want Naruto-kun, no one can here you!"

The man cackled thoroughly enjoying the anger of the young man, the sound of his glee echoed through the room until the image faded and Naruto was left staring at the hourglass and hoping Sasuke would hurry back. He was his boyfriend after all...he was coming back...right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke quickly climbed down the rock face sliding a little in his haste, he was retracing his steps, so to speak. Hopefully those three would be there, if not he was going to kill them, real or not. Sasuke picked up the pace as he neared what looked like a familiar forest, and indeed it was, he soon found Gaara and Hinata re-stuffing Kakashi who was pouting and mumbling about his book. He burst in on them scaring Hinata who ducked behind Gaara while the other two looked up in relief.

"Sasuke!"

"Come on, Orochimaru has Naruto, we have to go get him!"

Nodding their agreement Kakashi stood rather shakily and hurried after Sasuke who had turned and raced off almost instantly after speaking. Gaara had started forward when he noticed Hinata wasn't following. The girl was still curled up on the floor swearing she believed in spooks. The tin-boy rolled his eyes and grabbed her tail pulling the frightened girl after.

They ran the direction Sasuke had just come and slowly crept up to the castle gates, they paused hiding behind some rocks and eyeing the girls marching along in the doorway.

Kakashi leaned in a little, "I have an idea."

Hinata smiled clapping her paws happily, "He has an idea!"

Smiling at the girl he spoke again, "And you're going to lead us."

She replayed the happy clapping and spoke brightly, "And I'm-...I'm what!"

Kakashi nodded and Sasuke rolled his eyes, this was no time to be scaring the poor girl. Gaara was busy studying a dent in Yashamaru-chan and wasn't even paying attention. Hinata whimpered and sputtered out something about not being brave enough to do it. Kakashi smiled winningly at the girl who paled.

"Not even for Naruto?"

She paused her cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink as Sasuke fought in the jealous flare, had the girl forgotten the blonde belonged to him!

"...I G-guess...for Naruto-k-kun..."

She said it and sounded prepared but Gaara sighed as he felt a tug on the tail he still held, the girl had been slowly backing up. Gaara pulled her back up as she went back to whimpering and stuttering. Having had enough of this Sasuke pushed on her back and sent the girl climbing downward first. He noticed a glare sent his way from Gaara and smirked before following her, single file they climbed down and hide in a closer batch of rocks, peaking out as they put their head together and whispered. The girls were still marching and what looked like a strange dance at the gate.

"That's the stupidest idea I ever heard."

"Well, I didn't hear you coming up with anything"  
"You two shouting isn't going to help anything."

"Shut up"  
"Shut up!"

Gaara was silenced as the two shouted at him then went back to arguing, Hinata, had she been braver, would have commented on the childishness of boys. Instead she simply rolled her eyes, catching sight of four figures behind them. Her heart jumped to her throat as she smacked Gaara's arm and tugged on Sasuke's shirt. Both boys gave her an annoyed look as she tried to stutter out a warning.

"G-gu-g-guys b-b-be-beh-b-!"

However the warning was left unsaid as they were pounced on. A fierce but short fight ensued behind the rocks, the only show of the brutality being the bits of fur, ground and hair being tossed into the air. Finally after a few moments struggle four head popped up, Kakashi, Gaara, Hinata, and Sasuke were all wearing the uniforms of the four now unconscious guards. Picking up their spears they hurried down and joined the others who were now filing into the building.

Gaara who was behind Hinata tugged on the tail sticking out of the back of the uniform.

"Hey, put your tail away!"

Hinata 'peeped' at the tug and hurriedly grabbed her tail marching as best she could in the way too big outfit and the hat that was crooked and slipping down into her face. Once they were inside Sasuke stopped them and they waited for the other guards to turn the corner up ahead.

"Where now?"

Sasuke pointed and started forward, "This way, come on."

The group hurried up the stairs and down the hall until they reached the door. Stopping them Sasuke leaned into the door.

"Naruto, you in there!"

A loud crash sounded as Naruto undoubtedly tripped over something, a second later his voice came from the other side.

"Yeah!"

"Okay, we're going to get you out, stand back."

"Hurry Teme, the hourglass is almost out!"

Sasuke had no idea what he was talking about, but didn't have time to ponder. They needed through the door, looking around them for something to break it down with Sasuke spied Gaara and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto bounced from one foot to the other as he heard them talking outside the door, he was about to tell them to hurry when the doors flew open and Gaara came flying through. Taking a moment to blink at the fact they had thrown the metal boy through the doors he ran to sasuke while Hinata helped Gaara up.

"Teme!"

Sasuke smiled at him before grabbing his hand and turning with the others behind them, they all dashed down the stairs, headed for the gates. However as they reached the doors the gate came slamming closed. Sasuke was prepared to throw Gaara through these doors too but a voice from behid them saved the boy from another flying lesson.

"Leaving so soon?"

They looked up seeing Orochimaru smiling down at them from the second floor, Sakura and Ino beside him smiled and waved at Sasuke who ignored them.

"Why, the party is just beginning!"

Kakashi looked up seeing a large chandelier above the mass of girls that had surrounded them from the front, following the rope that held it Kakashi ignored the conversation going on. Smiling happily, his one eye curved he grabbed a spear from the nearest guard and chopped the rope. The large wooden lighting fixture came crashing down on the heads of the guards and they group used that moment to run.

They had no idea where they were going but they raced down passage ways and stairs turning in the never-ending maze of the Wicked Witches castle, Orochimaru and the girls on their tails the whole time. Turning to race out the highest tower they ran for the next door, they put on the breaks when the doors opened and the girls poured out, squealing and cooing.

"Shit! The other way!"

No sooner had they turned, going through the small roofed building on the corner, then the doors on the other end were thrown open and the girls were again pouring from the building. They were trapped.

"Teme!"

"What?  
"If we make it out of this alive, I want you to have my babies!"

Even in the impending doom and chaos the whole group paused and started at Naruto who shrugged, "What?"

"Now I've got you!"

They snapped out of it and spun to see Orochimaru walking up to them, broom in hand and sneer in place.

"Now I'll take care of you. The last one to go will get to see the other four go first."

Sasuke stared blankly, that went without saying, of course the last to go would see the others go first, what an idiot.

Orochimaru smirked, "Here," Raising his broom he put it over one of the torches, igniting the coarse bristles at the end. "How about a little fire, scarecrow!"

He thrust the flame towards Kakashi who tried to pull away but didn't move fast enough, the straw easily caught fire to his arm. Kakashi hoped around forgetting his laid back demeanor in the fear, Gaara and Hinata fought to pat it out but only burnt their paws and heated their metal. Sasuke looked around and spotted a bucket behind Naruto.

"Naruto behind you!"

The blonde turned and spied the bucket, taking it up he tossed it at the tall mans arm, extinguishing the fire. Suddenly Orochimaru screamed, looking with wide eyes at his hands.

"Nooo! Look what you've done! I'm melting! Melting!"

And indeed the man was shrinking into the black cloak with every second, face dripping while his hands melted away to mere stubs. Screaming and wailing the man slowly dissolved until all that was left was a puddle of water, some black cloaks, and the charred broomstick. A silence settled over everyone until Sasuke poked the mess with his toe. Beside him Sakura spoke sounding disbelieving.

"You...You killed him."

Naruto put up his hands in defense, "I-I didn't mean to! And besides the water was his idea!"

He pointed to Sasuke who glared, where was his loyalty now? However any fear that they may have had was erased as they all cheered throwing up fez hats and hugging.

"The Wicked Witch is dead!"

During the cheering Sasuke bent picking up the broom and looked to Ino and Sakura who were hugging each other.

"Can we have this?"

They looked to him, blushing and nodding, "You can have whatever you want Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke forced a smile and passed it off to Naruto before mumbling about leaving. Unfortunately the girls heard that and...well...lets just say they were still running when they reached Emerald City again.

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Nope not mine, i konw, i'm sad too -le sigh-

**Warning**: Same as alllll the other chapters.

**A/N**: This one id dedicated to all of my lovely reveiwers!

* * *

Naruto in Oz Ch 8

* * *

The group hurried into the Kage's tower, rushing back to the large room they met the face of the Kage at before. Again when they entered they were met by the sight of the Great Kage, or the floating, slightly see-through head of the Kage. Marching up rather proudly Naruto tossed the charred stick of what used to be the witches broom to the ground in front of the large smoking columns.

"Take that damn it! Uzumaki Naruto always completes his missions!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, that is until he caught sight of the blessed blue panties again, the nosebleed had him silently trying to recover a little way away.

"Ah! So I see, I like your style! Come back tomorrow and I will see what I can do-..."

"Tomorrow's ass! You promised!"

Gaara nodding while glaring and Hinata looked upset though determined, Kakashi for his part had regained his book just before leaving and was making up for lost time. Sasuke slowly came back making a conscious effort to refrain from looking anywhere near or lower than the boys waist. However as Naruto continued with a very verbal and very vulgar argument with the disembodied head, Sasuke noticed a echo. It wasn't a echo like the booming voice made, but more like a slightly more muffled voice speaking seconds before the Kage's image.

"That's it man, come out here and I'll show you what a real Kage is made of!"

Naruto was held back by Hinata and Gaara as he tried to rush the ghostly image, ignoring the flames and smoke pouring around it. Sasuke however took no notice as he followed the sound toward what looked like a curtain. Pulling it back slightly his gaze went from mildly curious, to very VERY unimpressed.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Spooked from his previous activity a man in a skin tight green three piece suit spun with a super bowl cut and super thick eyebrows and stared at Sasuke for a second before ripping the curtain from his hand and speaking again.

"P-Pay no attention to the devilishly handsome man behind the curtain!"

The other, having not seen Sasuke's discovery paused in their fight, Naruto who had been struggling to get free of Hinata's clutching grasp on one of his legs and Gaara who had jumped on his back trying to weigh him down, stopped in his tracks.

"Man"  
"Behind?"

"Curtain?"

Kakashi looked up seeing frozen expressions and sudden silence, "Huh?...What happened?"

Sasuke again pulled back the curtain and Gai-sensei smiled, waving sheepishly at them all while gifting them with a sparkling grin.

"Ahhh! So full of youthful curiosity!"

"G-Gai-sensei! You're the Great Kage of Oz!"

The man burst from the curtained area smiling, "Haha! That's what they call me now!"

Naruto face faulted as Sasuke contemplated maybe killing everyone here just out of sheer frustration.

"B-But...!"

The man smiled knowing what the objects were from the three people now staring at him sadly.

"Now now! I said I would help you, Scarecrow Lion and Tin-boy! I am a man of my word!"

Turning he pulled out a large black bag while motioning for them all to gather. They did so reluctantly, Kakashi didn't know why, but this guy slightly irritated him. As for Hinata she was frightened more than she had ever been in her young life, how would she ever look the other lions in the face now! Gaara was feeling anger boil up in the heart he didn't have.

"Scarecrow, I'll have you know, where I came from there are boys who hold titles greater than you can imagine with as little brains as you have. They've only go tone thing you don't!" Digging in the bag for a moment he cursed as the sound of items being pushed aside came through. Letting out a triumphant 'Aha!' he pulled back and tossed a framed something at Kakashi who caught it and stared.

"What's this?"

Grinning winningly he gave Kakashi the nice guy pose, "That my friend, is a diploma! Congratulations on graduating!" He slapped the straw man on his back while Kakashi studied it. This would give him brains? Seeing the doubt written on the mans face Gai sighed and spoke.

"If you doubt it just ask anyone, could someone without brains think about not believing someone?"

Seeing the semi-logic in that Kakashi grinned happily and leaned toward Naruto, "Now I have a brain to think about why a boy would wear a dress."

Kakashi was instantly face first in the floor, having a ruby red sandal imprinted on the back of his head and an angry Naruto stomping away.

"And you Hinata!"

The girl 'peeped' from the loud man's voice, shrinking back slightly she made ready for a get away. However she was stopped when he threw an arm around her shoulders leading her up some steps.

"You my dear girl are simply confused."

"Con-Confused?"

"Yes! You're confusing wisdom with cowardice! Why in Konoha where I am from I know tons of ninja's who are hailed as heros with no more bravery than you have! They only have one thing you don't have!"

"What!" Her big pale eyes widened in excitement and anticipation.

"A metal! Here I have-hold on..."

The man all but dove into the bag as he fished through finally finding whatever it was and pulling back. "Here!" He smiled holding it out to the girl, the metal being almost as big as her head with a purple banner going a crossed a golden lion who was roaring and had claws extended.

"Oh!"

Hinata smiled happily at it as Gai fumbled with the 'damn clip' as he put it and pinned the large metal to the thick fur.

"T-Thank you!"

Again he offered up a nice guy pose and grinned like an idiot.

"No worries!"

Turning to Gaara he leaned down getting serious for a moment, "You...You have no idea how lucky you are to not have a heart. I would say you're better off without."

Gaara hugged Yashamaru-chan tightly and anyone who was paying close enough attention could see a slight pink warming the tin boys cheeks.

"I would still like to have one, all the same"  
Sighing Gai reached in the bag, again having issues with finding the right object before pulling out a large red heart-shaped clock with a white chain.

"Here, treasure it, it's both a blessing and a curse."

Gaara smiled and nodded, putting the ticking object to his ear. Everyone reveled in their newest improvements to the better qualities they had suspected of not having for a moment before Kakashi looked up seeing Naruto and Sasuke standing quietly.

"...What about them?"

Gai turned and looked to Naruto smirking, "Ah the boys! Young love at it's best! Don't worry boys!" leaning in he spoke winking and smirking. "Actually I am the real Gai-sensei. I was tossed here by the same justu as you both!"

Naruto again found himself face first on the ground before jumping up and trying his best not to hit the teacher.

"What the hell! Why didn't you say that!"

Shrugging the man held up a finger, "It's not important! What is however is the fact that I have learned that very jutsu, if I perform it and we get hit by the tornados again we can go home. Good ne?"

"Really!"

"Yosh! Let's do it!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole of the Hidden Village of Oz was out, standing around a platform that held their dearest Kage and the male witches who had done away with the Wicked Witches. A grand group indeed!

"My Dear villagers! I regret to say I have to take my leave to go back and share thoughts and powers with my other Kages in Konoha! However I will leave you in good hands! Kakashi the scarecrow who is learned and wise, Gaara the Tin-boy who is sensitive and caring, and Hinata the Brave and Outgoing! Follow them as you have me!"

Naruto scoffed leaning over to Sasuke, "Nice speech for a guy who is lying to them."

Nodding Sasuke smirked, Gai turned to them smiling, "Ready?"

"Yes." "Yeah."

Nodding Gai performed a series of seals and mumbled to himself, however instead of the tornados coming there was a loud bang and Gai was thrown backwards slamming into Gaara. The boy cursed shoving the man off of him before checking his health.

"...I don't think it worked."

Naruto blinked blankly for a moment before cursing and startling the masses of people gathered around them. He was prepared to kick the nearest person or thing before a familiar voice appeared beside him.

"Knock it off, Brat. Throwing temper tantrums makes you look stupid and childish."

"Can it Tsunade-Baa-chan!"

THUD!

Naruto was really getting tired of getting close ups of the floor and sat up rubbing the wand shaped bump.

"Don't call me that Brat!"

Naruto jumped up getting in her face and shouting back, "Don't call me brat hag!"

"Why you little-...!"

"Is there some reason you're here?"

Tsunade paused, wand raised and prepared to turn Naruto into something unnatural. She looked to Sasuke and blinked before casting a glare at Naruto and looking away.

"Yes. I came to tell you, you idiots could have gone home all along."

"What! How!"

"The shoes, kid."

There was a silent moment where you could hear a cricket chirping on cue.

"WHAT!"

THUD!

"Stop yelling, Kid!"

Sasuke looked back to the blonde woman, "What do you mean? Why didn't you tell us before"  
She sighed, "It was to teach you a lesson. What have you learned from you're mission through Oz?"

The two paused in thought before Naruto spoke, "Not to wear a dress around Sasuke!"

Half or slightly more of the crowd including Gaara and Hinata blushed at that and the smirk painting the Uchiha's face after the comment. Tsunade turned red.

"No! Idiot!"

"Well damn it! I didn't want to learn anything I just want to go home!"

Sasuke was quietly agreeing with his little lover on both comments, however he wisely kept it to himself. Tsunade threw her hands up.

"Whatever brat! Click your heals together three times and repeat 'there is no place like home'. That will get you back and out of our hair!"

Naruto paused and looked down smiling before saluting everyone, "Thanks -baa-...err Tsunade!"

"Hm." With an irritated wave of her wand she was gone and Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist clicking his heels together.

"Bye Naruto-kun!"

Grinning at Hinata and the others Naruto spoke the words keeping a tight hold of Sasuke as the world began to blur, colors running together as everything lost solidity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly the blonde blinked the confusion running from his features as he began to recognize the white tiled ceiling of the medical ward. Beside him he heard someone stir and looked to Sasuke who was waking up as well from his position on the bed next to Naruto. Jumping from the bed he pounced on Sasuke whooping as he squeezed the boy.

"We made it! We're back!"

After a moment the deep voice sounded, rumbling the blondes chest that was pressed into Sasukes.

"What are you talking about Dobe?"

He didn't even have time to get pissed at the name as he pulled back staring hard at Sasuke, "What do you mean, 'what am I talking about'?"

Sasuke leaned back watching Naruto who was perched on his lap without noticing it, the few scratches and injuries they'd gotten from the mission, ignored in view of new events.

"I mean, what do you mean, we're back? We've been here for a few days though this is the first time you've woken up."

Naruto was at a loss...Sasuke didn't remember!

"Come on Teme! You remember, we went to Oz and saw the Hidden Village of Munchkins and Tsunade was a good witch who gave us the ruby red sandals we got after we dropped the shed on Itachi! Orochimaru the Wicked Witch of the West showed up and I had to wear that stuuupid blue dress that you kept trying to get off me! Orochimaru was chasing us for the sandals but we met up with Kakashi who was a scarecrow who wanted brains and Gaara who had a teddy bear and wanted a heart, then Hinata who was a lion and wanted courage! We had to go kill Orochimaru because Gai the Kage of Oz wanted us to bring back her broom so we melted her and Sakura and Ino were her servants and...and..."

Sasuke was giving Naruto the most blank stare the blonde had ever seen, thinking Sasuke had gone into a mental shock Naruto paused, "Teme...Are you okay?"

Slowly the Uchiha smiled, "Blue dress?"  
...

That's all he heard!

"Jerk!"

The hospital, which was a quiet place of healing for the wounded ninja of Konoha...wasn't so quiet. From room where the young boys of team seven were staying exploded with shouting and crashing sounds.

"You're a complete ass!"

"You brought it up! Why not wear a dress for me?"

"Pervert!"

"Possibly."

"Stop touching there!"

"Naruto-kun, you're injured, you should calm down."

"St-stop it no-...ahhh!"

Outside the door the nurses had stopped in the tracks and were blushing while Kakashi giggled behind his hand and Sakura blushed while remembering to share this juicy info with Ino and Hinata, newest members of the SasuNaru fan club.

-Owari!-

**A/N**: Well that was fun! Thanks for reading my story! I am incredibly happy to have you lovely people as my readers! See you next story!


End file.
